


New Features.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: How Do I Tag This, Incest, M/M, Rope Bondage, Smuppets, The hot yaoiz, Toys, and yeah i imagine dave to be underage, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro needs to test out some new features on his Smuppets, and figures Dave will be a great test subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Features.

“What the fuck do you want?” Dave went to take a sip of his apple juice as he spoke, only to poke himself in the cheek with the straw. “Smooth move. I just need some help alright? Now get off your ass and come with me.” Bro grabbed at his younger brother's wrist, only for Dave to jerk away.

“Help with what?” He asked, already knowing he wasn't going to have much of a choice though. Mind as well ask.

“I need you to test out some new..features, on a Smuppet.” He grabbed at his arm again, this time successfully pulling him up out of his seat and away from his computer screen. Bro began to lead Dave to his own bedroom, ignoring Dave's voice.

“What? Hell no! What the fuck is wrong with you, no, I am not doing this, no wa-”

“Shut the fuck up kid, I don't want to hear your whining. I'd do it myself, but it's hard to make note if it works properly when there's a vibrating puppet up your ass.” He snickered a bit, yanking Dave into his room and closing the door behind them. “Now strip.”

After a lot of hassling, cursing and thrashing around, Bro was hovering over an upset, half naked and tied down to the bed Dave.

“I told you to stop fighting, didn't I?” Bro smirked, grabbing the other's shades and setting them down on the bedside table. All Dave could do was frown, and wiggle around a bit. Though the ropes tying his hands and feet to the bed were much too tight to get free, and it only burned his wrists.

“Look, it'll feel good and it won't take long at all. I mean this is a win-win situation! I ain't getting why you're complaining.” Bro's accent was heavy as he spoke, and he gave a small shrug before standing up. He began to walk to his dresser, where he opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a Smuppet, as well as a bottle of lube. Dave let out a groan, but gave up on trying to fight it, letting out a defeated sigh.

“After this, I'll take you to get some ice cream or something.” Bro let out a chuckle, coming back over to Dave and settling back on top of him. Setting the Smuppet aside, he pulled down Dave's boxers – the only thing he had left on, grinning seeing that he was already half hard. Looks like he was right, this was a win-win situation. He gave Dave's member a few strokes, looking up to see his reaction. Dave had bit down harshly on his lip, holding in a gaspy moan.

“David, you mind as well let it all out. Or else I'll keep you here even longer.” Strangely enough, hearing his full name got Dave to let that moan out, as well as a shudder.

“That's more like it.” Bro gave him a few more teasing strokes, before pulling his hand away, causing Dave to whine. Shaking his head, signaling for him to shut up, he popped open the lube and squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingers. The sight did silence Dave, who grew curious of what he was going to do. He was answered when Bro began messaging at his entrance, making Dave squirm again, though not exactly in discomfort. Slipping the first finger in, Dave bit down on his lip to hold in any type of noise threatening to escape him. There was a mixture of pleasure and some other type of emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on? Possibly guilt. I mean, they're brothers, this should be and is very wrong. But his thoughts were interrupted when Bro slipped in his next finger, curling them and wiggling them and scissoring them until Dave finally allowed himself to moan. Ugh, his cool facade was being completely broken.

After slipping the third finger in and stretching Dave out some more, he pulled all of them out, making Dave whine again. “Oh shut up, the real fun is only just startin'.” He smirked, grabbing the Smuppet and popping open the lube again. He spread some over the long nose of the puppet, grinning to himself. He then threw the lube aside, it no longer having any need.

“It might hurt, just a bit. Really not at all too much, mind as well warn you though.” And before Dave could say a word, he slowly began to push the puppet into his hole. A whole wave of feelings washed over him, and all he could do was let out a small whimper. Bro paused, before thrusting the toy in and out of him, teasing him by suddenly stopping and going at random. This went on for quite awhile. And then, he pressed a small hidden button, causing the Smuppet to start vibrating.

“F-Fuck..!” Dave panted and let out another moan, and Bro took it as a sign that it was definitely working. He began to thrust the Smuppet into him faster, waiting a bit before turning the vibrations setting higher. Dave was even trying to thrust his hips, urging Bro to make it go faster. Instead, he wrapped his hand around Dave's member, beginning to pump him. The testing was done now, it had worked, but of course he wasn't going to just leave him.

“Come on, cum for me David..” Bro's voice was merely a whisper, as he thrusts the toy into Dave and strokes his member all at once. Dave moaned, shuddered and thrust his hips into Bro's hand before reaching his peak, spilling into his hand and letting out all types of small whines and gasps and moans. His cool facade was definitely broken by now.

Slowly pulling the toy out of Dave, Bro turned the vibrations off, setting the puppet down on the bedside table by Dave's shades. “So, how was that?” He asked with a smirk, the panting Dave only responding by giving him the finger. After a few minutes, he finally was able to collect himself, muttering a, “It was okay I guess..”

Soon enough Bro had him untied, cleaned up, and clothed again. Back to the emotionless Dave everyone was used to. He shook his head to the offer of ice cream, saying maybe later. Though his head tilted downwards, looking to Bro's crotch.

“Yo bro,”

“What?”

“You gonna want me to take care of that too?”

**Author's Note:**

> hahAHAHA i wrote porn.
> 
> {[ For tumblr user geronimo-jake-english sorry that I sorta assumed by toy you meant Smuppet, but hey I just wrote free porn for you so whatever. I know the ending is rough, but I might continue this some other time. ]}


End file.
